


Down Under

by Nelisaurous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Betrayal, Decisions, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelisaurous/pseuds/Nelisaurous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Ciel is older and his fate is decided of an ungodly death the not so sweet and innocent earl has many lovers... But will a jealous Butler get in the way? Will he finally settle down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drop By

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters unfortunately... This is my first Black Butler fanfic so bear with me...

Disclaimer: I don't really have a plot for this story so if you have some ideas please send them my way. It could be an one-shot but I have some ideas so I want to make it a story... Not a lot of people ship this pairing but I do....  
Warning: LEMON!! Yaoi don't read if it's not what you're into  
\---------------------------------------------------------  


"It's been a while" his voice slicing through the darkness and penetrating my ears. I raise my eyebrow at him, receiving a menacing laugh in return. It sends shivers down my spine. "What is it that you want, earl of Phantomhive?" Tapping his pitch black nails on his coffin/desk.

I walk towards to where he's sitting. "You know what I'm here for, undertaker" I retort.

He chuckles amusingly. Suddenly pulling me on his lap. Pinning my wrist together with one hand. "It'll cost you" he whispers into my ear, a long nail tracing my throat lightly. I shudder beneath his touch.

"I'm fully aware of that" I hitch out, voice low and husky.

He has an all too familiar smirk on his face. Pressing his lips hungrily against mine. His soft, moist, warm lips devouring my being. Instantly I melt into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. He smirks against my lips. Using one hand to cup my chin tilting my head up to deepen the kiss, and the other wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. Raking his long nails through my hair. A low groan escapes my lips. Taking the advantage to slip his tongue in my mouth. His tongue gracefully taunting mine. I move my tongue against his mirroring his movements. He drags a nail down my neck, while the other hand traces circles on the small of my back underneath my coat.

His touches sending jolts of electricity through my skin. I moaned into the kiss, finally pulling away from the lack of air. A single strand of saliva connecting our lips. Our breaths heavy, my cheeks flushed. Desire growing stronger. I pulled off his hat to run my fingers through his long silver hair. Tugging at it lightly. He tilted his head back groaning under my touch. He looked back at me bright yellow-green eyes full with lust. A lewd expression plastered on his face. He cupped my face crashing his lips against mine. With more desperation soft, wet lips moved against mine. He sucked on my bottom lip, licking it lightly, asking for an entrance. I happily obliged. Digging his nails into my skin and sucking on my tongue.

My need growing more impatient.

I squirmed purposely on his erection making him unexpectedly moan. He worked away at the buttons of my coat, pushing it off and letting it hit the floor. I hissed at the sudden contact of his wet tongue on my hot flustered skin. Licking and nibbling slightly on my exposed collarbone. Enticing sounds escaping the back of my throat. He desperately trying to posses me for his own. Sliding off my dress shirt sand disregarding it quickly. He bent down licking at the soft bud and playing with other. I buried my face in his hair. A dirty growl muffled by endless silver. I squirmed on his erection again causing him to groan against my heated flesh. My pants unbearably tight. "More.....ah" I grind my hips forward trying to create more friction between us.,

"P-please I need more" Undertaker moaned against my neck. I harshly shoved off his jacket and shirt desperate for skin on skin contact. I glide my fingers down his chest and abdomens. Continuing down father I cup his member through his pants. He gasped at the sudden contact as I groped him through the fabric. He bit on his bottom lip trying to suppress the sounds trying to escape. He unbuttoned my pants painstakingly slow. "Fuck me please," I purred into his ear. Now quickening his pace, he lifted me sliding off my pants and underwear.

He reached over pulling out a bottle and coats his finger with the substance. I cling to him as he pushed a finger inside of me. "Nngh" I moan as he pushed his finger in and out of me. He crooks his finger and pushes against my sweet spot making me scream his name in pleasure. "A-again, right there, ah p-please"I begged. He brushed against the spot again and I screamed even louder.

"My, my, you're a dirty boy" he added another finger. Hissing at the slight discomfort. Steady fingers scissoring and stretching me open. Making me a panting moaning mess at the tip of his fingers. Planning sloppy kisses all over his neck. I push down to get his fingers deeper inside of me.

"Fuck me please!" I moaned against his neck and bit down.

"Someone's awfully greedy" he lifted me slightly to pull out his member. I pulled him into a kiss as he coated his member. Moaning against my lips driving me even more insane. I lifted myself as he put his hands on my hips, lining himself with my entrance. I pushed down against the tip immediately feeling the stretch. He groaned slightly as I pushed down further against him. Sliding down farther taking more of him in. I moan at the feeling of being full. I slide down all the way, having all of him inside of me. I pull up slightly before pushing back down. Earning a loud moan from my lover.

I grip his shoulder for support as he helps guide my hips. He pulls me in a kiss as I ride him. I can taste the salty sweat that gathered on his top lip. He pushes up meeting my thrust, hitting my prostate. I scream his name in complete utter bliss. "Right there, right there" he hits the spot again. "OH, GOD, YES!!" I screamed louder than ever.

"I'm not god my dear earl" Undertaker teased. I was too busy getting the life fucked out of me to care.

Undertaker leaned back against his chair chuckling at the sight before him. The Queen's guard dog head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open morning incoherent words, screaming his name in pleasure. Riding him like there's no tomorrow. It was a truly blissful sight. Undertaker's laughter was soon replaced by moans as I slammed against him harder picking up my pace.

He reached down stroking me. "I'm coming....I coming" I spill all over his chest. I can feel my muscles squeeze around his member, as I ride out my climax. Heating a long growl, I did my nails even deeper in his skin as he fills me up with his seed. I hold on to him panting chest rising and falling heavy as I try to catch my breath. "Payment, enough?" I ask running my fingers through his long silver locks. He laughs and plants a quick chaste kiss to my lips.

"Couldn't you have just waited until I got home, I was almost done here you know?"

"Well I needed a break from my studies, and office sex is more fun don't you think?"

I get off his lap bending over to retrieve my clothes. He drags his nail down my inner thigh wiping some of his semen off causing me to moan. "Seeing you bent over dripping like that makes me want to take you again" I put back on my clothes and button my coat.

"Well I'll see you when you get home" I say before slipping out into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

######  Sebastian P.O.V 

"Sebastian, draw me a bath!" He commanded as soon as he walked through the door.

I could smell sex, sweat, and undertaker radiating from his flesh. It made my blood boil.

"Yes, Bocchan" I slightly bowed before retreating to the bathroom. Running the water to the right temperature for Ciel. My thoughts run wild, anger rising inside of me.

"Sebastian is my bath ready!?" Ciel comes bursting in. I blink, breaking my daze.

"Yes, young master" he strips and I step aside to let him enter the tub. I see the marks left all over his skin. My eyes begin to glow, I close them to hide them from my master, and try to suppress the demon in me. "Is the water to your liking, my lord?" I ask when I finally calmed down.

"It'll do, you make take your leave Sebastian" he waves me off. I bow and exit the bathroom, frown fully presence on my face.

"SEBAS-CHAN!!!" a certain red head comes running towards me. Please spare me. "Sebas-chan, have you seen my cute little bluenette anywhere?" my eyebrow twitches at what he called my master.

"Well I just ran a bath for him after he went to 'visit' undertaker" I see the anger run to his face.

"Curse that good for nothing body taker for being Ciel's favorite, I'll show him" he flips his hair before running off.

I can feel my dark aura growing around me. Who does Ciel think he is? Sleeping with everybody. Well almost everybody. Comes on to any and everyone except me. Never me. Not to mention I'm a better fuck than any of them. Not even that, but leaving me to take care of his lovers. I walk to my room shedding my gloves and butler clothing after a long day of work. I sigh laying on my bed and closing my eyes, finally able to break from this hellish house.

I feel a weight shift on my bed. It's probably one of the cats I have hidden in my closet, so I pay it no mind and don't bother getting up. "Sebastian?" I stir lightly in my sleep. "Sebastian?" I feel something wet against my earlobe. "Nngh" I turn my head slightly. "-stian" I open my eyes to Ciel straddling me, licking at my ear.

"Master?" He straightens up hearing my voice. I look at him confused. He has his long night shirt on and his contracted eye is uncovered, looking at me with a not so innocent gaze.

A smirk creeps on his face while he stares at my confusion. "I see the way you look at me Sebastian, did you really think I was oblivious to your yearning? We have been contracted for years now," he leans down to my ear, "I know what you desire," he seductively whispers. He bites down on my ear, rolling his hips, rubbing against my member. I grasp the sheets tighter holding back a gasp. He rubs against me with more force, moaning in me ear. "You know Sebastian?" He plants a wet kiss on my neck. "I'm not that innocent little twelve year old anymore," (yeah no kidding) another sloppy kiss, "tell me how much you want it" bite. I moan as he licked at the bite mark he just made. He licks down my neck to my collarbone, and then to my chest. My breath hitched when his tongue flicked lightly at my nipple.

"Sebastian," he purrs seductively snaking a hand down my waistline, playing with the hem of my boxes. "Sebastian," he licks down my chest. "Sebastian," his sounds agitated and strict.

"SEBASTIAN, GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS IN HERE NOW!" I open my eyes blinking rapidly. Shit. Shit. Shit. I must of fell asleep. I look at the time. Fuck, I'm late. I hurry throw on my clothes and run to my master's room.

I take a deep breath before pushing the doors open. I clench my jaw at the sight in front of me. Grell straddling Ciel on his left side and Undertaker straddling his right.

Ciel sits up on his bed. "Sebastian, why the fuck are you so late?" Ciel pinches the bridge of his nose. I open my mouth to answer. "Never mind, just get my clothes ready."

"But Cieeel, Sebas-chan always gets to dress you. I want to this morning plleeaaase." Grell begs and I hear undertaker chuckling.

"Fine." Ciel says slightly irritated. "Guess you aren't needed Sebastain. Leave"

I feel the fire in my eyes as I bow. "Yes my lord."

I'm polishing the bottom of the stairwell when Ciel and his lovers walk down. Ciel's in a red tail suitcoat embroidered with black buttons, and black suitpants. With a red tophat that has black roses around the brim. My mouth waters at the sight.

"Sebas-chan," Grell screams running ahead to see Ciel from my point of view. "Doesn't he look delicious?" I hear undertaker gigling behind Ciel. I glance at my master one more time before simply shrugging my shoulders and finishing my work.

"Sebastian," Ciel leans on the kitchen doorway. "Call lau, we have some business to discuss, and bring my afternoon snack to my study" he smirks to himself. "Oh, and tell him to leave that harlot of a sister of his at home."

I hear the footsteps way before they hit the porch. I can already imagine the smug look on his face. I open the door, before his hand hit these wooden surface to knock.

"Welcome Lau, master Ciel is in his studies waiting for you," Lau bows before heading off. I head to the kitchen to start on my master's cake.

"Young master, I have your..." I walk in, Ciel planted on his desk legs locked around Lau's waist and face buried in his neck. My eyebrow twitches in rage as I calm the beast inside me. Deep breaths, as I walk forward. "Your cake." I place the dish beside them and walk out.

I dash to my room. Falling to my knees right when the door closes. I grab my chest in pain. Each beat of my heart sending daggers through my chest. As a demon all my life all I've known is pain. But I was never prepared for this suffering. My vision becomes red as my body heats up. I feel the flames inside trying to seep out. The room becomes engulfed in black .


End file.
